typingfandomcom-20200215-history
El debut en...Verano (2017) - made by Alex
Fun in the during...El debut en...Verano. Verano (Castellano) * Phineas y Ferb: ¡El verano te pertenece! * La Sirenita * Peter Pan * Power Rangers Zeo: Bombardero en verano * Bob Esponja La Pelicula * Vaiana * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales: Betrayus sube la temperatura * Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales: Paclantis * Código KND: Operación: P.L.A.Y.A./Operación: E.S.P.I.A. * Gravity Falls: Turista Atrapado * Una Casa de Locos: Pasando por el Agua * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Sucedió en Manehattan * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Profesión de fe * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Demasiadas Pinkie Pies * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Desveladas en Ponyville * Una Casa de Locos: Debate Imparcial * Una Casa de Locos: Larga Vida a los Rockanroleros/La Casa está Loca, Loca, Loca * Pokemon Stadium: Gim. Plateado * Shimmer y Shine: ¡Genios a la vista! * Bratz Babyz La Pelicula * ¡Socorro, soy un pez! * Código KND: Operación: M.A.R.E.A./Operación: A.D.E.L.A.N.T.E. * Pesadillas: Una Noche en la Torre del Terror * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El Imperio de Cristal * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Código KND: Operación: U.T.O.P.I.A./Operación: B.A.N.D.I.D.O.S. * Código KND: Operación: D.E.L.I.C.I.A./Operación: P.A.S.T.A. * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Tiempo con Twilight * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El reino de Twilight * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Donkey Kong 64: Galeón Gafe * Mario Party 2: Mundo Pirata * Pokémon Stadium: Gim Celeste * Pokémon Stadium: Gim Carmin * Super Smash Bros. para Wii U: Isla Wuhu * Power Rangers: La Isla de la Ilusión * Power Rangers: La Roca * Power Rangers: La vela verde * Power Rangers: Pájaros de una pluma * Power Rangers: El club de la limpieza * Power Rangers: Un mal reflejo * Power Rangers: El día del juicio final * Power Rangers Rescate Relámpago: Azul Marino * Power Rangers Rescate Relámpago: La Hija de Neptuno * Pesadillas: Un Dia en Horrorlandia * Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido * El Planeta del Tesoro * Power Rangers: El Motin * Power Rangers: ¿Dónde demonios está Alpha? * Power Rangers: Masilla en el Cerebro * Power Rangers: La Flor de la Predicción * Power Rangers: El sueño del Green Ranger * Power Rangers: El ladrón de poderes * Power Rangers: La invasión del Ciervo Volante * Power Rangers: Bienvenidos a la Isla Venus * Power Rangers: La cancion de Guitardo * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La avispa con corazón * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El descubrimiento de Delta * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El gran malificador * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La abuela casamentera * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El aguijón bariliano * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La crisis de identidad de T.J. * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Destellos de Darkonda * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El mega viaje de los Rangers * Banjo-Kazooie: Cala del Tesoro Oculto * Banjo-Kazooie: Valle de Gobi * Banjo-Kazooie: La Bahía del Cubo Oxidado * Banjo-Kazooie: El Bosque Tic-Tac (Verano) * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El verdadero Ranger azul al rescate * Mario Party 7: Parque Pirámide * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El Tesoro Perdido de Griffonstone * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Una Estampa Realista * Mario Party 4: Koopacabana * Power Rangers Poder Salvaje: El efecto tornado * Power Rangers: El fin del Green Ranger * Power Rangers: El Green Ranger ha desaparecido * Doremi: Somos brujas purificadoras * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El Forajido Más Buscado de Apleloosa * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: La Principal Atracción * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la Amistad * Pokemon Stadium: Gim. Canela * Gravity Falls: Prueba de fuego * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree * Doremi: Flechazo durante la pesca * Power Rangers: Una historia de pesca * Pesadillas: Mutantes en las profundidades * Una Casa de Locos: Yendo de Duros/Bailando las Aguas * Power Rangers: Aventura Ninja * Power Rangers Zeo: La invasión de los ladrones de rangers * Power Rangers Zeo: Canción cantada en amarillo * Power Rangers Zeo: Juego de honor * Power Rangers Turbo: Cariño, he encogido a los Rangers * Power Rangers Turbo: La entrega del testigo * Pokemon Stadium 2: Gim. Malva * Mario Party 3: Deep Bloober Sea * Power Rangers Turbo: Las chaquetas hechizadas * Power Rangers Turbo: Las ruedas del destino * Power Rangers Turbo: Una porción de problemas * Power Rangers Turbo: El Fantasma * Power Rangers Turbo: Acto de aparición * Power Rangers Turbo: Cuando el tiempo se congela * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La hora de la embestida * Doremi: Yada, un busca problemas * Doremi: Ya no puedo más, voy a usar la magia prohibida * Doremi: Hazuki, secuestrada * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Ir de Pesca * Una Casa de Locos: La Buena Vida * Una Casa de Locos: Dando la Nota * Angry Birds La Pelicula * Zootropolis * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El guante de fuego * Una Casa de Locos: Injusticias * Pesadillas: La Playa del Fantasma * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Carlos hace de niñera * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Andros y el polizón * Power Rangers Turbo: Fuego en tu depósito * Power Rangers Turbo: La vuelta de la llave maldita * Power Rangers Turbo: El espíritu del bosque * Power Rangers: El Cristal de las Pesadillas * Power Rangers: Los polos opuestos se atraen * Doremi: Decid patata a la cámara * La Guardia del León: Demasiadas Termitas * Power Rangers Super Samurai: La elección de Kevin * Power Rangers Turbo: El mensaje del milenio * Power Rangers Turbo: Pasión por ganar * Power Rangers Turbo: Los coches atacan * Power Rangers Turbo: Cariño, he encongido a los Rangers * Power Rangers Turbo: La entrega del testigo * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El Holomapa * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Un Regalo para Maud Pie * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Pesadilla en Amber Beach * Una Casa de Locos: Trucos y Risas * Kim Possible: Capitán Drakken * Star contra las fuerzas del mal: Duendetopía * Star contra las fuerzas del mal: Garras de langosta * Pesadillas: El Fantasma sin Cabeza * Código KND: Operación: P.I.S.C.I.N.A. * Power Rangers: De Pesca * Power Rangers: El reino de la Medusa * Power Rangers: Máxima emoción * Power Rangers: Mutantes que se metamorfosean * Power Rangers: Un estofado de ostras * Power Rangers Zeo: Espíritu interior * Power Rangers Zeo: Desvíos * Power Rangers Zeo: Encontrado y perdido * Power Rangers Zeo: Hermano, ¿Te sobra una punta de flecha? * Power Rangers Turbo: Jeroglificos * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La invasión del Cambia Cuerpos * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La supervivencia del plata * Power Rangers Turbo: Las chaquetas hechizadas * Power Rangers Turbo: Cuando el tiempo se congela * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Rojo de envidia * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El secreto plata * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Una cita con el peligro * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El destino de Zhane * Donkey Kong 64: Azteca Airado * Mario Party 2: Mundo del Oeste * Mario Party 2: Mundo Misterioso * Zafarrancho en el Rancho * Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo * Power Rangers Turbo: El día más negro * Power Rangers Turbo: Una última esperanza * Power Rangers Turbo: La caída del fantasma * Power Rangers Turbo: La batalla de los Megazords * Power Rangers: Problemas con Shellshock * Power Rangers: Monstruo Araña * Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia * Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales: Jurassic Pac * Power Rangers: Maniobras osquertales en el parque * Código KND: Operación: P.A.T.O.S. * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Top Bolt * Una Casa de Locos: Un Caos Muy Familiar * Power Rangers Zeo: Contamina que algo queda * Power Rangers Super Samurai: Miedo al Pez * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El secreto del relicario * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Astronema se lo piensa dos veces * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El acto de fe de los Rangers * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La venganza de Espectro Oscuro * Doremi: ¡¿El Bigotes hace su aparición?! * Doremi: El amor que fluye entre las montañas * Doremi: ¡Se me ha perdido el medallón en el festival de Verano! * Doremi: ¡Quiero encontrarme con el fantasma! * Doremi: ¡El festival deportivo es muy peligroso! * Power Rangers Turbo: La super fuerza de Justin * Power Rangers Turbo: Las Rangers Rivales * Power Rangers Turbo: Piezas y Paquetes * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Regresa al lugar de origen * Una Casa de Locos: Una Casa Muy Revuelta Category:Summer Category:Castellano